ICE AND DARK
by BellNami
Summary: Hier ist ICE AND DARK mal in voller länge... Doch es hängen zwei dinge von euch ab. 1. Ob ich überhaupt weiterschreibe und 2. was die geschichte fürn ende haben soll! Würde mich riesig über Reviews freuen! hegdl! Kisses BellNami
1. Prolog

Hi ihr Süßen!!! Ich wollte „Ice and Dark"einfach mal Richtig aufschreiben. Als Fanfiction. ich weiß zwar, dass ihr die Geschichte alle grob kennt. Aber eben nur grob.  
  
Zum Disclaimer: Die Personen und die Geschichte, hab ich mir Ausgeborgt, aber das, was hier steht gehört definitiv mir!  
  
Bitte: Viele von euch wissen es ja selbst: Ffs schreiben mach wahnsinnig viel Spaß, aber nur, wenn da auch jemand ist, der einen Unterstützt, einem in den A**** tritt und so weiter und so fort. na ja, ihr könnt euch ja ihr könnt euch ja denken, worauf ich hinaus will: Drückt bitte auf den kleinen Knopf mit GO drauf.  
  
So, das wars soweit von meinen Wünschen e.t.c. und jetzt geht's endlich los!!! Okay: „Let's begin the matches!!!" BellNami  
  
ICE AND DARK  
  
von Kail Endoil  
  
Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wie lange das alles schon her ist.  
  
Und auch nicht mehr jedes Detail.  
  
Aber ich denke, dass es doch das Beste ist, wenn ich es mal aufschreibe, damit niemand jemals wieder den Fehler begeht, den ich damals begangen habe und den Menschen das Herz zerreist, die er liebt und ehrt.  
  
Manche werden nun vielleicht denken, dass es nobel sei anderen Menschen unnötiges Leid ersparen zu wollen und denken, dies sei meine Absicht.  
  
In gewisser Weise stimmt das auch. Nur, dass mein Hauptgrund ein anderer ist.  
  
Egoismus. Das mag ein ungeliebtes Wort sein, doch ich bin überzeugt, dass im Endeffekt fast jedes menschliche Handeln, darauf zurückzuführen ist.  
  
Wie auch bei mir.  
  
Es tut mir so weh, über mein Vergangenheit zu berichten. Doch ich will mich endlich von meiner Last befreien, die auf mir ruht. Ich will endlich frieden in meinem Herzen, das nach schier endloser Zeit immer noch schmerzend schlägt. Das ist mein wahrer Grund.  
  
Ich widme diese Geschichte den Menschen, die ich ins Verderben trieb:  
  
Fridoline Andersen  
  
und  
  
Eliott von Wales  
  
Ich fange nie mit langen Prologen an, weil ich erst mal Kommies sehen will, bevor ich sage: ‚Jep, den'n gefällts, was ich schreibe!' und damit auch nen grund hab weiter zu schreiben! Also, drückt jetzt büdde auf den süßen lila Knopf da unten, und schreib mir was ihr wollt!  
  
Ich geh jetzt schlafen.  
  
(Dark: mit wem wohl???! *fg*)  
  
Author: ARRRGGGGH!!! Dark du ver******* Schw*** !!!  
  
Kiss BellNami 


	2. Der Anfang vom Ende

Huhu!!! Gibt's euch eigentlich noch? Ich hatte eigentlich auf ein paar Reviews gehofft, aber da kam irgendwie nichts =( Ich schreib dieses Kapitel jetzt auch nur, damit ihr eure Fingerchen mal ein bisschen bewegt und mir Reviews schreibt, damit ich einen Grund habe diese Geschichte hier fortzusetzen!!!  
  
Noch einmal zum Disclaimer: Die Story(grob) und die Personen gehören mir nicht, aber das, was ich noch ausgeweitet habe e.t.c., das gehört mir!!!  
  
Okay: ‚ Let's begin the matches!!!'  
  
Kiss BellNami  
  
ICE AND DARK  
  
CHAPTER ONE: DER ANFANG DES ENDES  
  
by Kail Endoil ( and by BellNami )  
  
"Kail! Steh' auf!"  
  
Das war eindeutig die Stimme meiner Mutter. Ich hatte zwar die Augen geschlossen, war aber trotzdem wach. Heute war es endlich soweit! Mein siebter Geburtstag! Ob jemand sich an ihn erinnern würde... unwahrscheinlich. Dann würde ich mir heute eben selbst etwas besonders leckeres kochen. vorausgesetzt ich würde mehr Holz finden als ich bräuchte.  
  
„KAIL!!! Steh' endlich auf, du fauler Bengel!!!"  
  
Mit einem Seufzer stemmte ich mich von der Strohmatte auf, die dort auf dem Boden lag und stand auf. Der tag fing ja schon mal gut an, wenn sie gleich so schrie!  
  
Ich ging ans Fenster und schob es auf, um ein wenig frische Luft ins Zimmer zu lassen. Dabei sah ich nach draußen. Zuerst sah ich nichts besonderes, doch dann bemerkte ich auf meiner linken Seite einen Pferdewagen vor einem Haus stehen, das seit November letzten Jahres leer stand.  
  
Muskulöse Männer trugen viele Kisten in das innere des Hauses. Niemand hatte erwartet, das dieses haus noch einmal von jemandem bezogen würde werden.  
  
Zu dem Haus gehörte auch ein Stück Land. Das hieß hier war einer von ‚uns' eingezogen. Von uns Bauern.  
  
Ein Mann beobachtete das treiben vor dem Haus mit verschränkten Armen. Ich hatte ihn noch nie hier gesehen. Er musste dieses haus und das Land drum herum gekauft haben. Immerhin, es war nicht wenig, was dieser Mann nun besaß.  
  
Dann bemerkte ich noch etwas. Ein Mädchen. Es kam aus dem Haus gerannt und lief auf den Bauern zu.  
  
Es hatte lange, blonde Haare und leuchtend grüne Augen. Sie hatte ein hübsches, blaues Kleid an.  
  
Sie sprang dem Mann in die Arme und er hob sie hoch und umarmte sie auch. Ich hörte ihre Stimme. Kindlich, hoch, fast ein wenig piepsig war sie.  
  
Sie sagte: „Papi!!! Das Haus ist super! Es ist das schönste, das ich je gesehen hab'!"  
  
Dann sah sie mich an.  
  
Ich sah zurück in diese leuchtenden, mit kindlicher Freude gefüllten Augen.  
  
Und dies war der Anfang vom Ende...  
  
So, ich hab grad noch mal geguckt! und was hab ich da gesehen? EIN REVIEW!!!!  
  
@Nijin: ließ Band 8 von D+N+Angel oder besser noch meine Story!!! Da erfährst du alles!!!!  
  
Das wars mal wieder, aber fürs nähste chap. verlang ich schon n paar Reviews!!!  
  
Kisses BellNami^-^ 


End file.
